Detentionaire: new season
by Rhodanthe-Roseora
Summary: An unofficial continuation to where the series left off. Let's hope we get an official one one day though! :)


Hello there, i'm Lee Ping, the detentionaire... or not. Since everything went down a few days ago i'm now on the road to discovering mrebout my true identity, and whatever the heck these aliens are doing in a creepy pyramid.

"So, I still cant work out if my Moms a clone or if theres just a clone of my Mom... If so, which ones the teacher and drives me to school everyday? Maybe I sort of have like, two moms?" Lee wondered as he walked along, staring absentmindedly at his phone screen where Biffys face grinned back.

"Ask her." He said, peeking over the bush to hand something to Lee.

"Lee, I made this for Taz, can you go down in the tunnels and leave it for him?" He said, speaking back into his phone so it sounded like there was an echo.

"This is seriously wasting my free minutes. Just pretend to punch me if anyone sees us together or something. " Lee complained. Hed much rather talk face to face.

"No. Just give it to Taz, okay?" He said, "we need to get to class." He added, quikly sliding a Taz-sized knitted jumper over the bush.

"Fine." He replied, realising Biffy was never going to let his 'rep' be put at risk over a conversation.

"Lee Ping, brother." Came a high pitched voice followed by a somewhat evil giggle. Lee jumped, turning to see the serpent standing behind a tree with Priscilla around his neck. The poor snake still looked a little roughed up from the fight last week, but not so much as the Stink ninja himself. He had bags under his eyes and was shifting uncomfortably as if he was scared of something. Or someone.

"Uhh... Hi..." Lee said, visibly cautious around him. "Do not be scared, little brother. Bro, they turned me into a killer, but I will not harm my baby brother." He said, his voice slightly pained.

"Lee, we need to get to class." Biffy said dryly, eyeing the Serpent suspiciously. He didnt believe the serpent would be here just to visit Lee, he had to have some sinister motive.

"You look terrible. What happened?" Lee asked, slight concern evident in his tone. He was less suspicious of the Serpent since seeing him fight back against Cassandra and help them, Lee trusted that he really was telling the truth when he said they took him away and trained him to be an assasin.

"Oh, dont worry about me, its you they wanted." He said darkly, letting out a shrill giggle again.

"Priscilla and me took care of them. For now." He said, taking out a handful of powder and blowing it at Lee, who instantly tensed up, staggering slightly.

"Lee?!" Biffy exclaimed, hurdling the fence and running towards them, his rep didnt matter when his friend was potentially in danger.

He was too late, the Serpent had thrown the semi-concious Lee onto the back of his motorbike. Biffy stamped his foot in annoyance and watched, worried, as the serpent sped off with his defencless friend.

"So Lee of Pings be needing our help?!" Holga exclaimed.

"Do you know where he took him? Or WHY?!" Tina said, gently pushing Holga out of the way. She did a terrible job hiding her feelings for Lee.

"I dont know, but he looked all nervous, and said someone else was after Lee."

"What are we waiitng for?! Lets just go already!" Jenny said hurriedly, getting out of her seat and storming towards the door.

"Uhm, the end of class?" Biffy replied sarcastically.

"Leave this to me." Tina smirked, putting her hand up.

"Sir, I was asked to give some students a talk on the importance of the media in modern society, were running late. May we have a hall pass please?" She said simply, the teacher didnt say a word as he handed her a hall pass and Biffy, Jenny and Holga followed her out of the room.

"Should we get Cam and Brandy?" Jenny asked, her finger drifting towards her nose.

"Jenny, dont worry. Lee will be fine." Tina said, trying to sound reassuring as she pushed Jennys hand away from her face.

"No time. Theyll have to be our backup at base, so to speak." Biffy said, whispering to himself 'hallpass power' as they passed an eyebot and Tina waved the hallpass in front of it.

"Which way?"

"That way." Biffy said as they ran out of the front gate.

"This is the direction of Snake mans casino, ja?" Said Holga, liesurely overtaking Biffy at a jogging pace.

"It is!" Biffy agreed, happy they had a lead.

"To the casino!"

"What do you want with me?!" Lee yelled, terrified.

"Why, to protect my family!" The serpent laughed, throwing a tied-up Lee under his desk, just as Cassandra waltzed in.

Lee sighed, staring at the plywood and shifting his hand around in the ropes, hoping to get his hands free.

"Did you find the Ping boy?" She said darkly.

"No, he is a slippery little fish that keeps escaping my grasp." The serpent replied, sounding scarily convincing.

"If you dont get him, my other man will. And he wont be gentle." Cassandra promised, angrily slamming her fist on the desk. Lee held his breath, realising what was going on. Why did Cassandra want him though?

Through a slat in the wood, Lee could see Cassandra and her hazmat butler turn to leave the room.

"You could have just told me." Lee said quietly when he was sure it was safe.

"She wants the marked ones, for an experiment, to make her rich family even richer..." The serpent said bitterly, sitting down next to Lee who was still tied up under the desk.

"Why are you being the good guy all of a sudden?" Lee asked, turning his head to look at his brother.

"I was never really the bad guy. I was taken from my family and trained to be an assasin for man wurst than finnwich, and now I have found you, and Mother and Father I realise I do not want pointless death and destruction. Chaos is nice, but not when it hurts people for no reason." He said, looking at Priscilla and stroking her head gently, Lee got a feeling he was talking about her.

"Yes, I have done bad things. But now I want to make that right." He said, looking at Lee.

"Promise not to run away and I will cut the rope." He said, Lee nodded, still slightly unsure what to make of the Serpent right now. Was he telling the truth? Did he really want to help Lee?

"Okay then." He said, picking up his sword and aiming at the ropes. Lee didnt dare look. He trusted the serpents aim, sure, but he could have just used scissors.

Just then, Biffy, Holga, Tina and Jenny barged in, and saw Lee tied up on the floor, his eyes shut tight as the Serpent aimed a sword at him.

Theres no way that could have been misinterpreted.

"Oh no you dont!" Biffy said, running forwards and striking the serpent with his beefy fist. This nocked the sword out of his hands, cutting Lees side. He let out a cry of pain, followed by a sqeal from Tina who instantly ran over to him.

"Nobody meses with my friends!" Jenny yelled, storming over to where the Serpent was hunched over, a trail of blood coming from his nose where Biffy punched him earlier.

"It was not what it looked like." The Serpent said, not even tying to fight back, which Biffy found odd, but Jenny didnt hesitate in slamming him against the wall. The Serpent risked a glance at Lee, who was bleeding out fast and slurring his words as he tried to tell Tina something, before Jenny slammed her book over his head and he was out cold.

Lee woke up in the hospital. He opened his eyes, looking around, to see his Mom asleep in the chair next to his bed. He sat up, grunting as a wave of pain and nausea shot through him. His side felt like it was on fire.

"M-mom...?" He asked, tapping her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, and before he knew it she was hugging him as tightly as only a mother, or a bear maybe, could. He let out a shriek of pain and she backed away.

"oh son Im so sorry!" She exclaimed, realising it had hurt him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, trying to sound calm but unable to surpress her happiness that Lee had woken up and was alive.

"Im okay." He replied, "What happened?" He asked, unable to recall anything after him and the serpents conversation earlier.

"Your friends say you got stabbed by some thug outside the casino on your lunch break. You silly boy, you should not be so careless." She said, folding her arms.

"Im happy your awake." She added, her tone softening. Lee was slightly confused, his mother obviously didnt know everything.

"I bring you sloppy joes, yes? You missed dinner." Lee nodded excitedly, as his mother walked out of the room.

"Hello Mrs. Ping." Said Biffy as him and Cam and Tina walked through the door.

Biffy looked pretty one edge, looking at Lee awkwardly. He didnt like seeing the smaller boy covered in bandages, particularly knowing it was partly his fault.

"Lee, im so happy your alive!" Tina sqealed, tears of joy making her eyes pink.

"Dude, like, these guys told me what happened. We made a desicion, no leaving you alone amigo, just in case." Cam said, seeming more worried than happy.

"Dont worry about me." Lee smiled. He turned to look at Biffy.

"Whats up?" He asked, holding out for a fist bump.

"Lee, im so sorry. I really should have planned the whole rescue thing better..."

"No, Biffy. You didnt know." Lee said, his expression softening.

"Although Stink ninja wasnt trying to hurt me this time." He added. Biffy scowled.

"That makes me feel like SUCH a great friend." He said sarcastically.

"Are him and Priscilla okay? What happened exactly?" Lee asked.

"Biffy punched the serpent and he dropped the sword on you. Then Jenny pretty much gave the guy what he deserved." Tina stated.

Lee sighed. "I need to get you guys up to date. He was gonna cut the rooes. I guess the guy doenst keep scissors around or something. Anyway, Cassandra wants to do some experiment for man wurst than finnwich, knowing her, its probably something to do with the brainwashing thing again, anyway she wanted me. Apparently, she had two guys after me, Stink ninja and someone else. And Stink ninjas trying to be the good guy, and was trying to keep me hidden from the other guy, but he had to kidnap me because he knew id never go with him otherwise." He said, seeing his friends gawking at him. "Yeah thats pretty much it." Lee said with a smirk when nobody replied.

"So we just put you in MORE danger?" Biffy growled. "I need to go punch a wall or something." He said, storming out of the room.

"Wait!" Lee yelled, getting to stand up but instantly collapsing again with a cry of pain.

"Whoah, dude. No hurry. Ill go talk to him okay?" Cam said, catching Lee before he hit anything and helping him back onto the bed. "Hes just annoyed cuz its kiiinda his fault your here. Okay, pretty much all his fault, but dude, he didnt know!"

"Okay Cam, just go talk to Biffy." Tina said. Lee sighed, seeing he was alone in the room with Tina, a smile tugged at his lips.

"A kiss might stop this hurting so much." He said through gritted teeth, doing his best at putting on a cheeky grin. Tina smiled softly and leaned forward.

"Seriously though. Everyone made an agreement not to leave you on your own while you were in hospital, you know, just in case."

"I appreciate it. But... I kind of feel like you guys are always running around helping me all the time, if you ever need help you ask me okay?" He said, leaning back on the bed. Tina nodded.

"We need to find out what Cassandras experiment is. If there was anybody else she wanted, we need to find out so we can warn them."

"Yes. The second I can get out of bed ill help you investigate." He said excitedly.

"Lee! I bring you sandwich!" His mother poked her head round the door and came in with a large sloppy joes on a plate. Lee smiled a ridiculously childish smile.

"Kimmy? I really need a favour." Biffy said, excitedly taking a bite of the double cream cupcake in his hand while Kimmy played on her phone and her cake sat untouched on a plate beside her.

"What is it? You need help choosing a new stuid hat?" She said, a hitn of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, I need help getting more dirt on your Mum."

"Im in." She said dryly, putting her phone away and paying more attention to Biffy. "What do you need to know? If its about her most recent thing, I convinced her youd be useless for her experiment. So of course bow shed off trying to find someone else whos un-brainwashable." Kimmy sniggered.

"So shes told you everything about this?" Biffy said, slightly confused as to how Kimmy knew so much.

"No. She just asked me to fetch you because you were unbrainwashable. When I said no, she just said shed find someone else."

"Uhm thanks? Anyway do you still have that old bugging equipment?

"Yep. I even have a few of the bugs left over. I moved the thing into my closet, so my mom cant find it. Im guessing you want me to plant a bug on my mom or in her office?" She said, with an eyebrow raised, stuffing her cake into her mouth.

Biffy nodded.

"And for all this, you owe me the rest of your cake." She smirked, snatching the last of the cake off the plate and waltzing out of the coffee shop before Biffy could protest.

"Oh! Holga wants to make happy times with Greta, but is his turn to guard Lee..." Holga moaned, looking at his Phone. He was just about to text Greta to say he was busy when Lee spoke up. "Dont worry Holg, go have fun." Lee said kindly, knowing how much Holga loved to be with Greta.

"Oh, if Lee of Pings is sure he will be okay without Holga?" Holga asked, sounding hopeful. "Go ahead. I wouldnt mind some alone time." Lee said, smirking as he watched Holga run out of the room.

As soon as he was sure Holga had gone, he slipped the blabket off him and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt, but he couldnt just sit around all day while there was another Lee Ping spy thing to be getting on with.

He took one step, gritting his teeth. He could walk okay, but hed have to be careful.

Now to pay the Serpent a visit, and hopefully get some more answers.

"Wow. Jenny and Biffy had at you pretty good." Lee said, seeing the Serpent lying in the wreckage of a broken table where theyd left him. He felt kind of bad, even though it wasnt really anybodies fault. It was just a big misunderstanding that had gotten them both hurt.

With a lot of effort and a lot of feeling like his side was being alowly ripped to pieces, Lee managed to get the Serpent out from the debris and onto his sofa. He sighed, sitting on the armrest, hed have to wait till he woke up to talk to him, but he didnt feel comfortable waiting around where Cassandra could come in at any moment.

He turned to see Priscilla sitting at his feet.

"Hey girl. Will you listen to me, or just Stink Ninja?" He asked, earning a hiss.

"Is that a yes? Would you watch the lift and hiss if anybody comes up?" He asked, it was a long shot but Priscilla did seem like a very intelligent snake. To his surprise she slithered over to the elevators and curled up, staring absentmindedly at the little lights that showed what floor they were on.

"Hey, Biffy whats up?" Lee asked when Biffy picked up his phone.

"You okay? You seemed upset earlier."

"Im fine, just felt kind of bad about... You know..." He said.

"Dont, okay? Anyway you want to help me find out what Cassandras evil plan is this time?" He asked, with a cheeky grin. Their little band of heroes was reuniting again.

"Already am. I got Kimmy to bug Cassandra." He said, seeming quite proud of himself.

"Great!" Lee replied enthusiastically. Anything yet?"

"No, Kimmy said shed let me know if anything suspicious came up."

Just then, Priscilla started hissing like crazy.

"Lee?! Where are you?" Biffy said angrily, realising there were no snakes at the hospital.

"Got to go!" Lee whispered, jumping back underneath the desk before the lift pinged and the doors opened.

Biffy groaned in annoyance as he put down his phone and ran to the street car stop. He was lucky, and there was a car already about to leave that stopped just down the road to the casino. That was the only place Lee could be.

As he rushed past the security men, he realised he probably should have bough backup, although they didnt stop him. Obviously theyd come to recognize him and his friends.

He stepped into the elevator, realising it was at the top and someone had been up recently.

It went up, all too slowly, and as it came towards the top floor he could just hear talking. It was Cassandra and what sounded like two hazmats.

They went quiet as the lift opened.

"...Hi." Biffy said awkwadly, seeing lee was being held by one of the hazmats, and so was the Serpent, who was awake, but barely.

Cassandra stared at him for a second.

"Sieze him as well." She said, waving her hand casually at the hazmat holding the Serpent, who dropped him and he landed facedirst on the wooden floor. Even though it was Stink Ninja, Biffy cringed. That had probably broken his nose.

But right now, he needed to worry about himself. He gave a solid punch, knocking the head clean off the hazmat, when the second one let go of Lee and ran at him as well. Within seconds, the second hazmat was a pile of sparking remains as well.

"This is NOT over." Cassandra growled, making a break for the elevator.

"You have five minutes TOPS before I get back with more hazmats." She said, her tone still professional and calm, but she was slipping.

"We need to get out of here. Can you run?" Biffy said, picking up the serpent and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Can you carry two of us?" Lee said, with a nervous grin. Biffy sighed. There was no time to argue, and he didnt want it to be his fault that Lee was in any more trouble than he already was, so he boosted Lee onto his shoulder in a hurry, gaining a small sqeak of pain.

"Hold on tight." He said, running towards the second elevator.

"Give me the key." He said and Lee passed it to him instantly.

Within seconds, they were running through the rocky tunnels and they came to the first door, he opened it, slipping inside. A few hundred meters that way and theyd be under the school.

"We need to go somewhere Cassandra wont find us." Lee said. Now they were far enough away from the casino that they werent in any immediate danger, Biffy out Lee back down and he instantly crumpled to the floor.

"Lee?" Biffy asked, sitting down next to him. "That was a pretty bumpy ride." Lee whispered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. How is he?" Lee asked, gesturing towards the Serpent.

"Im... Im awake..." He said groggily, turning his head to look at Lee and Biffy.

"Why didnt you say anything earlier?!" Biffy said angrily. The Serpent sat up, rubbing his head.

"I didnt want you to leave me there. If you knew I was awake youd have left me to fend for myself. I cannot fight like this and Cassandra would have taken me to Coral grove." He said angrily.

"Well I CARRIED you down here. Make yourself useful. Know of anywhere we can hideout?"

"Yes actually I do." He said, letting out another shrill laugh.

"Follow me." He said, helping Lee up before running down a seemingly enpty hall.

"Uh, theres nothing down here. We know these tubnels pretty well." Lee said, annoyed. He was beginning to doibt wether trusting the serpent was a good idea.

The serpent turned towards the wall, there was a slightly lighter brick. He ran his finger over it in a pattern- just like the mark- and the wall began to shake. The bricks parted, leaving a meter high gap into a dark room betond.

"You dont know these tunnels as well as me." He laughed, turning to see Lee and Biffy gawking at him.

"I do not live in that casino all the time. In case you didnt botice, no bed, no cupboards? Yes. I live here." He said proudly, flicking a switch and a dull, flickering generator light came on. It was nowhere near as nice as the casino. The walls were damp and mouldy, a single sagging bed was in the corner and a fridge and tv, dumped in the centre of the room and plugged into the generator.

Within a few seconds, the door shook closed again.

"Nice..." Lee said, trying not to seem suprised, or dissapointed. Everything else about the serpent was so regal he was surprised that he chose to live in a camp tunnel cave rather than the posh casino room.

Still, it was hidden, so Cassandra and her pawns shouldnt find them, so it was fine.


End file.
